One Final Chance
by Hoahphgfan
Summary: Can you imagine what would have happened if Ally had actually left, or what she was thinking when she was getting ready to leave for M.U.N.Y or what Austin thinks of this whole scenario? Now Austin Moon has one final chance to take back everything he said to Ally before she gets on the next plane to New York!
1. MUNY?

**OK so I was thinking about how the last Austin & Ally didn't go so well so I'm gonna try it again this time just a bit different. :) I do not own Austin & Ally or Albums and Auditions! So please don't sue me!**

* * *

_Ally's POV _

Today is the day, Austin releases his first album! This has been a pretty interesting year so far, and Austin, Trish, Dez, and I have been through a lot, there was once a kangaroo in the building! Then a crazy girl by the name of Tilly Thompson tried to destroy Austin's career, then we all got arrested! And even more, lets just say our lives aren't exactly normal.

"This is the best day ever! I can't beli- I say hugging my dad

"Well its about to get better! I happen to have a letter here for miss Ally Dawson, I just read it and I think you're going to be pretty pleased!" Trish butted in and handed me my letter, I stare down at the address.

"This is from M.U.N.Y." I reopen the flap and take out the letter out. "I've been excepted to the music school, they're offering me a full scholarship!" I stare at them in shock.

"Congratulations! Austin, Trish, and Dez yelled, and doing a ta-DA pose!

"But how? I didn't even apply!"

Austin just smiled, "Well, we kinda applied for you."

"Then we used footage from Dez's piano lesson for you're audition". Trish said matter-o-factly.

"This is amazing! I can't believe you guys did that for me!" I hug each one of them tightly

"Hey, look how much you do for us!" Austin grabs his album from the table and points to it. "None of this would be happening without you"

My dad extends his arms out, "This is so incredible honey!"

"Nu-uh I'm not falling for that again!" Dez says thinking that dad was tricking him into thinking he wanted a hug again.

Trish gives him an odd look, then turns back to me, "This really is the best day ever! Austin's album in coming out, and Ally just got accepted to the best music school in Miami!"

I freeze, Miami?

_They think M.U.N.Y- music university of New York is in Miami!_

I wanna go to that school but I don't wanna leave my friends, maybe I shouldn't go.

_ But Ally its the best music school in the country! You have to go! _

I know but how am I going to tell them I'm moving to New York?

* * *

**And there we go! Done FINALLY! YAY! Okay so please if you could leave me a review it means the world when you do. :) Until next time! SEE YA! ;)**


	2. What Have I Done?

**I don't own Austin & Ally they all belong to they're creators I'm just so glad they created this intriguing romance :)**

**One Final Chance, Chapter 2**

**Ally's POV**

Let's see how can I tell them I'm leaving for New York? I mean they're my best friends! I care about them all so much! But Austin's career is just starting to take off, I can't leave them now! Can I?

Ally snap out of it! I run up the stairs and sit down on the piano bench. When my fingers meet the keys I fell a jolt of electricity, I can't even begin to imagine what the piano's at M.U.N.Y impact would have on me. Thats when it hit me,

I know how to tell them!

I snatch my phone off the piano and call Austin,

_"Hello?"_

"Austin! Hey it's me Ally."

_"Yeah I know, I have your number on speedial. What's up?"_

"Can you just come to Sonic Boom at four? And bring Dez and Trish?"

_"Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?"_

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, I just wrote a new song and I think you all need to hear it."

_"Okay see you then."_

"Bye."

* * *

After an hour of slamming my hands against the keys and sobbing to myself I final managed to come up with a song! Good thing to because right after there was a knocking at the door.

"Come in!"

'Hey Ally so what's this about a song that we all need to hear?" Austin asked

_Okay here goes nothing!_ I thought to myself, as I begin to play the keys

_"I'm leaving for school,_

_I'm going far away._

_Your career's just about to start, _

_And I'm sad I have to depart."_

I go to start the next verse but I can't bring myself to without crying.

"Austin, why don't you sing the next part?"

Austin smiled. "Okay"

_"Who knows how long I'll be gone,_

_I'm so sad I can barely speak._

_Gonna miss you Austin, Dez, and Trish,_

_I'm leaving for New York in a week."_

Once Austin hit the last key, his eyes widened. "This isn't really a new song is it?"

"The music school's in New York."

Austin jumped off the piano bench, "I didn't know it was in New York!"

Dez looked at Austin in disbelief, "Come on! M.U.N.Y Music-University-of-New-York"

**Austin's POV**

"You knew? You knew this whole time AND YOU DIDN"T TELL US!"

"Austin, there's no reason to yell!"

"Stay out of this Ally! This doesn't concern you!"

"Actually Austin, if I'm not mistaken it does!"

"ALLY WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

"FINE if that's how you wanna play it!"

"NO! Look Ally I didn't mean that!" I whimpered

"Oh no, it's fine, nice to see you finally showing your true colors!"

"Ally I just can't believe you're really going!"

"Austin, don't you see how important this is to me?"

I just stayed silent not knowing what to say. Ally turned to Trish and Dez. "Do you feel this way too you guys?"

Dez looked at his feet, and Trish pretended to be very interested in her bracelet. Ally sighed and stomped out of the room.

"What have I done?"

"You just let Ally walk out, probably on her way to the airport right now, to get on the next flight for New York!" Dez said smiling

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

"Is it?

"YE- no, it's mine! I should have been more sensitive about what she was going through, it must have been really hard to tell us!"

Before anyone can say anything else I run out of the room and grab a cab.

"Take me to the airport, and step on it!"

* * *

**YAY! DONE! Just a question what do you guys think would be cute auslly dates? **


	3. Please?

**Hey! I'm back! OKay so I DO NOT OWN ALBUMS AND AUDITIONS OR ANY LINES I USE FROM THE EPISODE! OR AUSTIN AND ALLY IN GENERAL!**

* * *

_Austin's POV:_

"Ally! Ally!" I run into the airport screaming her name.

I just wish I hadn't shut her out once she told us she would be leaving to M.U.N.Y. Or at least told her how I feel! I look up at the flight schedule board and it says the next flight to new york leaves in thirty minutes. Now I know what your thinking why am I the Austin Moon going all the way to tell this girl how I feel. Well to tell you the truth she has stolen something from me.

My heart.

Soooo, you know those thirty minutes I was talking about a while ago. Yeah well they've turned into fifteen minutes, and Ally's plane's loading gate is on the other side of the building!

"Attention all passengers the flight for New York will be leaving in ten minutes." The overcom speaks across the airport

Oh well that's just great! I dart across the airport and up the stairs , crashing and bashing into people along the way. I finally reach the loading gate! I'm not to late! I'm not too late, yes! But where is Ally? Once the last crowd crams into the tunnel to the plane. I can barely catch of chestnut brunette head of hair.

"Ally!" I run to the tunnel but right before I can get through them the doors slam closed!

"Noooo!"

I bang at the door. But it's to late, the doors have closed I walk over to the window and see Ally's plane jetting off, taking the girl I love along with it. Wait love? I couldn't have possibly fallen for my best friend. Could I? It all makes sense now! the reason why it hurt so bad when I found out she would be leaving. Or why I immediately hated Dallas when they dated for those three weeks before he broke her heart,

Because I had fallen in love

* * *

Once I except my pride and the fact that my favorite songwriter isn't coming back anytime soon, I begin to drag myself to the food court. But on the way there I spotted the same head of brunette hair I had grown so used to know. I smile and walk over desperately hoping it really is her.

I inch myself a bit closer before taping the girl's shoulder. "Ally?" the girl turns around and sure enough it's her!

"Ally!" On instinct I engulf her in a bear hug never wanting to let go. "I thought I'd never see you again!" I can feel Ally attempting to push her way out of my grasp.

"Ally? Ally, whats wrong?"

Her eyes narrow at me, "What's wrong? What's wrong! Whats's wrong is my so-called "Best friend" cares more about his career than my happiness! That why I had the opportunity of a lifetime! My biggest dream! He shot me down!"

I stare down at my shoes, "Then why didn't you go? You could have left but you didn't! Why would you give up your biggest dream?"

Ally takes a deep breath "I-I don't know okay! It didn't feel right being here but it didn't feel right leaving either. Then I thought that I left I wouldn't be able to be hurt any longer."

A tear rolled down her cheek, and it took every ounce of my self-control not to wipe it away. I regretted not, when another tear strolled down her bright red puffy cheek. I finally take a chance and wipe the tear of her cheek. Ally hurriedly jerked her head away, not wanting anything to do with me.

"Look Ally, I-"

"Save it! I know you don't really care about me! You just care about your stupid career! So the only reason you came here was because without me you wouldn't even have a career! Not because you cared about me or anyone else, just yourself!"

"If you think that, you would be surprised by the real reason I came after you. I didn't come for your songs, I came for you!" My eyes widen, realizing what I just said, but the good thing was Ally didn't take notice to my little slip up. I take a deep breath.

"Austin, what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that I care about you! More than you could ever imagine, and it would also mean the world to me if you came back to Miami."

"Austin! I can't just come back not after what you, Dez, and Trish said! I thought I meant more to you guys than that and don't even try to avoid it! You know that you only tolerate me because I write great songs! And-"

Each word she says is a new wound in me. I just can't take it anymore! How can Ally not see the obvious hints of my feeling for her! So before she can say anything else I grab both sides of her face and crash her lips to mine. At first she's to surprised to react, but she slowly responds when she begins to kiss me back. I slowly release her and close my eyes, half expecting her to slap me the other half to yell at me. When she doesn't I take it as my chance to tell her how I feel.

"Look I understand if you don't want to come back to Miami, but I just had to let you know the real reason I came after you. I love you Ally! I Love your cute little habits you have I love how when you get nervos you instantly pull a piece of hair and jam it into your mouth, that when you see a spider you don't kill it you silent scream. I love your stage fright! I love how dorky you can be, but to me your adorkable absolutely adorkable!"

Ally stares at her shoes looking very confused.

"Ally if you would I would love for you to come back to Miami with me."

Ally walks over to me and stands on her tippy toes and kisses my cheek lightly.

"I feel exactly the same way Austin."

* * *

**And there you have it! Its done! Funny thing I actually finished this chapter before the second one funny huh? :) Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and you should leave me a comment on what you thought! And if you want give me some ideas for further Auslly stories! (Just not ones relating to this one :P ) Well I will leave that up to you guys! I'm Hoahphgfan and I bid you all farewell.**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay so I've been noticeing this pattern lately that now that I've finished One Final Chance, people have been saying that I should continue it. But that story is FINISHED! In the past! But if you like my writing, like I said in the last chapter for ONE FINAL CHANCE, you can submit me ideas for new stories! I would love to hear what you guys want! I think it would be fun! Don't get me wrong I loved, writing One Final Chance, in fact It was probably the most fun story i've written but I can't just continue it, I mean I had a vision, a vision for this story and exactly how I wanted to end it! But when you guys are asking me to continue it, I just feel really awfull that I'm not continueing it!**

**But if you want to take up my idea to send me Ideas, then just go to my profile and P.M me (DO NOT DO THIS IN REVIEWS IF I CHOOSE YOUR IDEA I DON"T WANT IT TO BE SPOILED!) your idea and if I choose it then just enjoy the story! :)**

**Thanks for listening :)**

**Hoahphgfan**


End file.
